Charmed: Noche de chicos
by LittleHoshi
Summary: Wyatt y Chris deciden tomarse el dicho de "Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente" al dedillo. El problema es que ese dicho no dice nada de los traseros. Alerta: contiene spank / nalgadas paternales. Si esta temática le resulta ofensiva por favor no pierda su tiempo leyendo el fic.
1. Chapter 1

- **¿Wyatt?** (encendió la luz de la habitación Chris para ver a su hermano que acababa de entrar por la ventana)

- **Shhhh duerme** (dijo sentándose en la cama y quitándose las zapatillas).

- **Son las dos de la madrugada ¿De dónde vienes?** (preguntó totalmente adormecido)

- **No es asunto tuyo, vuélvete a dormir** (dijo sin ni mirarlo a la cara).

- **Venga, dímelo o sino me chivaré a mamá.**

- **De acuerdo, chívate** (Wyatt sabía perfectamente que su hermano jamás lo delataría al igual que él jamás delataría a su hermano).

- **Jooooo venga **(protestó)

- **Chris es tarde, duérmete** (dijo sacándose los jeans y metiéndose en la cama).

- **Al menos dame una pista** (Wyatt rodó los ojos, ¿acaso su hermano aún pensaba que todo se podía convertir en un juego?).

- **Empieza por "cierra el pico" y acaba por "y duérmete" **(dijo Wyatt apagando la luz de la mesita).

- **Capullo** (le dijo poniendo morros Chris. Wyatt no le respondió no por falta de ganas sino porque quería dormir de una vez y si se ponía ahora a discutir les darían las tantas).

Wyatt llevaba una temporada que de vez en cuando (un par o tres de veces a la semana) desaparecía a mitad de la noche. Lo cierto es que era bueno en eso de escabullirse. Chris que dormía con él en la misma habitación solo se había percatado de la maniobra evasiva un par de veces. Y sus padres seguían en la inopia. Wyatt sabía que si no quería ser descubierto por sus padres, debía dejar la magia al margen, así que como un adolescente más esperaba que todos estuvieran dormidos para salir a hurtadillas de casa. A veces por la puerta trasera, otras por la ventana e incluso alguna vez por la principal. Cualquier vía de escape era válida para Wyatt, mientras pudiera salir y entrar de nuevo.

Chris le había preguntado un par de veces donde iba, pero Wyatt solo le respondía que no era asunto suyo, o le decía que "cosas de mayores" aún sabiendo que eso le molestaba mucho a Chris. Pero no podía arriesgarse a que su hermanito se le fuera la boca. No por traidor sino porque Chris era como un maldito libro abierto, era tan fácil ver en su cara lo que le pasaba por la cabeza.

- **Mamá ¿Puedo ir a casa de Peter? **(preguntó de forma casual y sin ni mirar a su madre).

- **¿Cuándo?** (dijo Piper acabando de peinar a Melinda).

- **El viernes** (dijo intentando sonar muy inocente, pero Chris era demasiado transparente).

- **El viernes no puede ser, hijo, el viernes tú tías y yo tenemos ronda y lo sabes. **

- **Pero yo no voy a esa ronda y es a mí a quien ha invitado.**

- **Pregúntale si podéis quedar el sábado **(dijo volviéndole a hacer la coleta a Melinda porque le había salido torcida).

- **Ya le pregunté y el sábado no puede el señor Robinson tiene turno de noche en el hospital** (por lo que Peter se quedaría a dormir en casa de su abuela, como hacía siempre que su padre tenía turno de noche).

- **Pues ya quedaréis otro día, hijo.**

- **Pero mamá, esta noche es el último capítulo de "Amazing Young Detectives" **(la serie que seguían des de hacía tres años la mayoría de chicos de su escuela casi con obsesión).

- **En casa tenemos tele, hijo.**

- **Ya pero no es lo mismo.**

- **Chris, lo siento, pero ya sabes, cuando tus tías y yo estamos fuera, os quiero a los tres en casa.**

- **No es justo **(dijo cruzándose de brazos).

- **Lo siento, cielo** (dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza). **Pero aquí estáis seguros y necesito saber que estáis seguros.**

- **Pero mamá, en casa de Peter también estaré seguro, no es como si me fuera, yo que sé a…a tomar el té con los Ángeles del Infierno.**

- **Hijo, no voy a cambiar de opinión, es viernes y nadie sale de casa. Puedes ver la serie con Wyatt.**

- **¡Yo también!** (dijo Melinda que nunca la dejaban ver la tele por la noche).

- **Oh, no jovencita, tú eres muy pequeña aún para ver la tele hasta tan tarde. Las niñas de diez años se van a la cama a las ocho y media.**

- **Noooooo yo quiero ver la serie con Chris **(dijo poniendo pucheros).

- **Melinda, eso no va a pasar. Pero si te portas bien el sábado tú y yo nos vamos de compras y te compro esa tartera de las princesas Disney ¿Qué te parece?**

- **Siiiiiiii **(dijo muy feliz, mientras que Chris seguía enfurruñado por la negativa de su madre).

- **Buenos días, mamá **(dijo Wyatt entrando de muy buen humor en la cocina y dándole un beso en la mejilla a su madre)

- **Buenos días, hijo.**

- **Hola ratita** (y empezó a hacer cosquillas a su hermana que enseguida empezó a reír como loca).** Hola rarito** (Wyatt le dijo a Chris sacándole al lengua como si aún tuviera años).

- **Wyatt, no llames eso a tu hermano, anda siéntate y desayuna. De verdad tardas más en arreglarte que tu tía Phoebe.**

- **Jajajaja **(se rio Chris del comentario de su madre. Wyatt solo le hizo una mueca de desprecio y empezó a desayunar).

- **Mamá, me puedes dejar 15 dólares, bueno mejor 20** (dijo Wyatt poniendo su mejor cara a su madre).

- **¿Y porque no 50?** (dijo irónicamente Piper) **hijo te damos una paga para algo ¿no?**

- **Ya, pero la paga se esfumó y necesito el dinero** (Piper lo miró con reprobación pero se mordió la lengua).

- **¿Y para qué necesitas el dinero?**

- **Para mis cosas.**

- **Hijo, tus cosas pueden ser muchas cosas desde un lapicero de Spiderman hasta heroína.**

- **Mamá tengo 15 años** (y sonrió) **yo ya no utilizo lapiceros de Spiderman.**

- **Jajaja muy gracioso hijo ¿Para que necesitas 15 dólares?**

- **O 20.**

- **15.**

- **Ok, vale 15 **(y alargó la mano como si estuviera haciéndole el favor él a su madre).

- **Primero contesta a mi pregunta, listillo.**

- **No te va a gustar la respuesta.**

- **Supongo que no, pero aun así, quiero oírla.**

- **Para comprar un libro nuevo de ejercicios.**

- **¿qué le ha pasado al que te compramos al inicio de curso?**

- **Que puede que sufriera las consecuencias de un arrebato de frustración extrema de un adolescente adorable y atractivo.**

- **Y capullo **(dijo ocultándolo en una tos Chris).

- **¡Chris!** (y Piper dirigió rápidamente la mirada a Melinda, para recordarle que no quería esas palabras y mucho menos delante de su hermana).

- **Hijo ¿Cuántas veces he de deciros que debéis de cuidar el material de la escuela? **

- **Mamá, era el libro de ejercicios o la cabeza de mi profesor de mates. Suponía que estarías contenta que mi profesor aún tuviera su cabeza en su sitio.**

- **Y lo estoy, pero lo estaría más** (alargándole los 15 dólares)** si no tuviera que comprar otro libro de ejercicios. Wyatt, si vuelves a perder o romper el material de la escuela lo pagarás con tu propia paga, nada de extras ¿Entendido, jovencito? **(Piper habla muy seriamente peor no estaba enfadada).

- **Sí, mamá **(dijo poniendo cara de afligido, pero la cara era lo único que tenía afligido Wyatt).

- **Vale** (y le acarició la mejilla). **Venga chicos, id acabando, el autobús estará a punto de llegar **(Wyatt agarro todo lo que pudo de encima de la masa y lo envolvió en papel de aluminio para ir comiéndoselo en el autobús como acostumbraba. Chris subió a por su cazadora y su mochila y cuando sonó el claxon del autobús salieron pitando).

- **A tu libro de ejercicios no le pasa nada. He visto como lo metías en la mochila ayer noche ¿Para qué son los 15 dólares?**

- **Me fugo a México, es para el billete de avión **(Chris abrió mucho los ojos, pero después cayó en que solo eran 15 dólares y puso una mueca de disgusto)

- **Venga ¿Para qué?**

- **Para heroína.**

- **Joooo Wyatt, venga, yo te lo cuento todo, venga dímelo, sabes que no se lo diré a nadie **(protestaba poniendo morritos).

- **Jooo Chris a veces eres como una niña.**

- **Y tú eres un capullo…siempre **(Chris estuvo un rato sin decir nada, cruzado de brazos, mostrando su enfado, hasta que la curiosidad pudo más). **Wyatt ¿Para qué quieres el dinero?**

- **Para cosas mías. **

- **Vengaaaa**

- **Para comprar un chupete a mí hermano que está hecho un llorón.**

- **Capullo**

- **Mamá no quiere que digas palabrotas **(Wyatt hizo de hermano mayor repelente solo para molestar a Chris).

- **Tampoco quiere que le mintamos **(y Chris le sonrió con malicia).

- **Es para Brenda, quiero comprarle algo.**

- **¿Es su cumpleaños?**

- **No** (dijo mirando a su hermano como si fuera idiota solo por no saber el cumpleaños de la novia de su hermano).

- **¿Vuestro aniversario?**

- **No**

- **¿Está enferma?**

- **¡No, claro que no, estúpido!**

- **¿Triste?**

- **¡Que no! ¿Por qué? ¿la has visto triste? **8preguntó Wyatt preocupado)

- **No** (dijo hundiéndose de hombros) **la he visto como siempre. Como si se hubiera tragado a un oso amoroso montado en un pequeño pony mientras escuchaba la banda sonora de Mary Poppins.**

- **Plack **(Wyatt le dio un collejón a su hermano)

- **Auuuu** (Chris se llevó la mano a la nuca).

- **Brenda está perfectamente, vale. Y no es como tú dices. Y a las chicas les gusta que le regalen cosas aun cuando no es su cumpleaños, cuando tengas novia, lo entenderás.**

- **Yo no voy a tener novia, todas las chicas están locas.**

- **No te lo discuto, hermanito, pero créeme esas locas acabaran volviéndote loco a ti también ya verás.**

- **Sí, claro **(dijo como si eso fuera totalmente imposible).

El resto de la semana pasó sin incidentes, los chicos estaban como siempre, Melinda seguía convencida que era una princesa y las embrujadas intentaban llevar una vida más o menos normal.

Viernes por la mañana. La cocina de la residencia Halliwell

- **Buenos díiiiii** (y Chris se paró en seco al ver a su padre con Melinda sobre el regazo desayunando).** Buenos días papá.**

- **Buenos días, hijo ¿Y el beso? **(Chris se acercó y le dio un beso a su padre)

- **Es viernes**

- **Sí, hijo, es viernes **(dijo tranquilamente Leo haciendo que no entendía nada).

- **Tu padre** (dijo Piper poniéndole el desayuno delante) s**e ha tomado el día libre. Hoy tenemos consulta con el pediatra.**

- **Aaaaaaaaaaaaah **(dijo aún un poco extrañado, su padre solo estaba con ellos sábados domingos, lunes y martes el resto de la semana a penas lo veían). **Si papá se queda, entonces yo puedo ir a casa de Peter.**

- **Hijo ya te dije que no podía ser.**

- **Pero papá**

- **Papá nos va a acompañar a tus tías a mí en la patrulla.**

- **Jooo, pero no es justo ¿Por qué no podéis patrullar solas, como siempre?**

- **¡Chris! **(lo riñó Leo).

- **No es justo** (balbuceó Chris poniendo morros como si en vez de 13 tuviera 3 años).

- **Eyyy** (en ese momento entró Wyatt en la cocina)** hola papá **(dijo super feliz de verlo en casa).

- **Beso** (aunque Wyatt se había mostrado más contento que Chris de ver a su padre en cas un viernes. Eso no significaba que fuera a darle un beso, desde hacía un par de años que Wyatt decía que ya era mayorcito para eso de los besos y abrazos. Aunque sus padres no parecían hacer mucho caso).

- **Papaaaa**

- **Beso** (dijo señalando con la mano en la mejilla. Wyatt puso los ojos en blanco pero fue a darle un beso a su padre)

- **Buenos días, papá** (dijo con resignación y se sentó en su sitio).

- **¿Y qué tal estos días por aquí?**

- **Yo ya no soy amiga de Carla **(Melinda se apresuró a decir antes que sus hermanos le pisaran el turno)

- **¿Carla? ¿Tu mejor amiga Carla? ¿Y cómo es eso?** (preguntó Leo girando un poco a su hija para hablar mejor con ella).

- **Porque es tonta.**

- **Melindaaaaaaaaaaa **(Piper la riñó pero no con mucho ahínco).

- **Pero lo es, estábamos jugando a las cuerdas y como yo sé saltar con dos a la vez, ella se enfadó conmigo y les dijo a todas las niñas que aún uso drynites.**

- **Tú no usas pañales para dormir **(dijo Wyatt mirando a su hermana extrañado).

- **¡No! Es mentira, y por eso ya no es mi amiga.**

- **Aaaaaaaaaaah **

- **Pues diles a tus amigas que ella tiene piojos y estaréis en paz **(le dijo Chris como si nada)**.**

- **¡Chris!** (le riño su madre).** Melinda no va decir eso. porque eso es mentira. Y ya sabes que en esta casa no nos gustan las mentiras** (dijo Piper mirando a su hija, porque aunque se suponía que estaba riñendo a Chris el mensaje iba para su hija. Cris echó una miradita rápida a su hermano que le respondió con una patadita por debajo de la mesa).

- **No, yo no digo mentiras como Carla. Pero ya no soy su amiga nunca jamás.**

- **Ok ¿Y vosotros? **(dijo Leo que no se le había escapado que aquellos dos se estaban dando patadas por debajo de la mesa. Pero como eran hermanos era el pan de cada día).

- **Aprobé el examen de ciencias y el entrenador está de baja por estrés por lo que no tenemos entrenos hasta que busquen a un sustituto** (dijo Wyatt).

- **¿Y cómo va con la chica esa? ¿Brenda?**

- **Papá** (dijo escandalizado y rojo como un tomate).

- **Lo siento ¿Ya no salís?** (pensando que había metido la pata).

- **Sí, sí que salimos. Pero **(y miró a su madre a Wyatt le daba mucha vergüenza de abalar de chicas con su madre delante. Piper solo rodó los ojos).

- **Hijo, soy tu madre, no hay nada de que te debas avergonzar delante mío. **

- **¿Y tú? **(preguntó Leo mirando a Chris y echándole así un capote a su hijo mayor)

- **Bien** (dijo hundiéndose de hombros. Chris había tomado por costumbre eso de hundirse de hombros y contestar con monosílabos).

- **¿Bien? ¿Ya está?**

- **Si, bien **(y dijo volviendo a hundirse de hombros).

- **Tenías un examen de lengua ¿Verdad?** (Chris asintió con la cabeza) **¿Qué tal fue?**

- **Bien** (dijo volviendo a hundirse de hombros).

- **¿"Bien-bien" o "creo que lo he bordado, papá-bien" o "creo que si apruebo será un milagro-bien"?**

- **Solo bien **(dijo hundiéndose de hombros una vez más. Leo estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Chris se le adelantó). **¿Papá, este domingo me puedes ayudar con el proyecto de ciencias? Es sobre el cuerpo humano y como fuiste médico….Lo he estado dejando para el fin de semana para cuando vinieras. Pero lo tengo que presentar el lunes.**

- **Nada, sin presiones, hijo. **

- **¿Y no podías pedirme a mí que te ayudara?** (le dijo un poco ofendida Piper) **¿En vez de esperar al último momento?**

- **Quería que me ayudará papá** (dijo Chris).

- **No hay problema el domingo nos levantamos bien temprano y nos ponemos los dos ¿Verdad, Chris?** (Chris sonrió un poco y asintió con la cabeza).

Esa mañana fueron al instituto en el coche de Piper, porque Leo y Piper después de llevar a la escuela a los chicos iban a ir al pediatra con Melinda. Chris se pasó el día de mal humor porque no podía ir a casa de su amigo al ver el acontecimiento del año, el final de temporada de lo que Chris estaba seguro que era la mejor serie de la historia de la televisión.

Wyatt por su parte vivía en una nube, desde que la chica más guapa del instituto había accedido a salir con él. Brenda aparte de guapa era la chica más dulce, cariñosa y buena que jamás había puesto pie en la tierra (según Wyatt, porque según Chris era tan condenadamente dulce que tenía que ponerse una inyección de insulina si quería pasar con ella más de 10 minutos seguidos). Después de clases Wyatt como siempre fue a merendar con Brenda al centro comercial y después la acompañó a casa.

Sobre las nueve, las embrujadas como todos los viernes estaban dando indicaciones sobre que hacer a Wyatt y donde estarían si pasaba algo. Leo, le dijo a Wyatt, que se pusiera con los deberes de matemáticas que sabía que le costaban un poco. Después de las protestas de turno, porque era fin de semana, Wyatt le dijo que los acabaría y leo se fue con las embrujadas.

Lo cierto es que aquella noche no había patrulla, Leo había decidido sacar a cenar a su esposa, en plan romántico. Pocas veces tenían la oportunidad de estar ellos dos solos y con el trabajo de anciano y ella de embrujada y el P3 realmente era difícil mantener la pasión del primer día. Pero tanto Piper como Leo lograban de vez en cuando hacer algo romántico, juntos.

Leo y Piper se sentían un poco como unos adolescentes que salen a escondidas de su padres, habían hecho bromas con eso muchas veces, es más Piper se sentía un poco excitada con la idea. Ella jamás tuvo a sus padres cerca cuando era adolescente y fue una chica bastante calmada en la adolescencia. Así que aquello era como su segunda juventud.

La cena en el restaurante francés fue perfecta muy romántica y muy íntima, pero la noche era joven así que Piper le dijo a Leo de ir al autocine a ver una película de esas en que se abrazan las parejitas. Leo se rio porque realmente Piper se había metido en el papel de Julieta. Así que accedió a la petición de su esposa, sabiendo que a él también le hacía gracia eso de los dos enamorados acudiendo a un autocine para tener algo de intimidad.

Wyatt miró su reloj eran las 11, y Chris seguía abajo viendo el maldito especial fin de temporada. Ya no aguantaba más, además iba a hacer tarde, Wyatt agarró la cazadora y bajó las escaleras.

- **Chris, salgo, volveré tarde. Cuando acabe eso, apaga la tele y acuéstate ¿Vale?**

- **¿Sales?**

- **Si**

- **Es tarde.**

- **Lo sé, Chris, sé la hora que es y ya llego tarde, hazlo que te he dicho.**

- **Mamá no nos deja salir los viernes.**

- **Mamá no se tiene porque enterar, estaré de vuelta mucho antes que ellos regresen ¿Vale?**

- **Pero a mí no me ha dejado ir a casa de Peter.**

- **Chris, mira lo siento, pero ahora no tengo tiempo, llego muy tarde ya **(mirándose el reloj)** no te acuestes muy tarde ¿Eh?** (y salió por la puerta).


	2. Chapter 2

Chris se puso de muy mala leche. Allí todo el mundo podía hacer lo que quería menos él. No era justo, nada justo. Tenía 13 años y sabía utilizar sus poderes bien. Y nunca pasaba nada, y si pasaba bueno, pues llamaba a papá y ellos se encargaban de todo. Entonces Chris decidió que si Wyatt podía salir ir donde quisiese sin dar explicaciones ni pedir permiso, él también podía. Subió arriba, miró en al habitación de Melinda, dormía como un tronco, fue a su habitación agarró su chaqueta, las llaves de casa y salió de casa, bajó 4 calles y picó a la puerta de Peter.

- **¡Hola Chris!** (dijo muy feliz)

- **Hola.**

- **¿Al final te han dejado venir?**

- **Sí, mi padre se ha tomado el día libre.**

- **Perfecto, pasa, ahora van a poner las tomas falsas, ¡Corre! **(dijo Peter tirando de Chris para dentro).

Hay un dicho que dice: "se coge antes a un mentiroso que a un cojo". Y la famosa ley de Murphy que dice "si algo puede salir mal, saldrá peor" y también deberíamos repasar esa frase de "Si una mariposa bate sus alas en Hong Kong puede provocar una tempestad en Nueva York". Bueno pues nuestra mariposa se llama Melinda y Melinda tuvo que escoger esa noche para tener pesadillas sobre vampiros y hombres lobos. En su pesadilla su madre y sus tías eran devoradas por hombres lobos. Y su padre y sus hermanos eran atacados por un vampiro. Y después todos eran lobos y murciélagos que intentaban morderla. La pesadilla había sido muy real. Así que tras intentar calmarse y convencerse que solo era eso una pesadilla decidió que solo por si acaso iría a ver como estaba su madre, solo porque le apetecía, no tenia miedo. Para nada, tenía miedo. Pero era viernes y mamá no estaba, así que el corazón se le aceleró, y olvidando que ya tenía 10 años y era muy grande para asustarse de una pesadilla, corrió al cuarto de sus hermanos. Pero al encender la luz de la habitación de los chicos vio que estaba vacía y que las camas ni estaban deshechas. Entonces si que se asustó mucho, tanto que entró en pánico y activó una especie de superllanto que alarmó a las embrujadas y a Leo.

Al cabo de milésimas de segundo Leo orbitaba con su esposa a la mansión Halliwell, Paige también hizo lo mismo. Y la niña al sentir la presencia de sus padres, corrió al piso de abajo y se abrazó a su madre y empezó a llorar. Les llevó un buen rato calmarla. La niña se había llevado un buen susto, porque con el tipo de vida que llevaban, se había puesto en lo peor al ver la casa vacía. Había pensado que algún demonio había venido y se había llevado a toda su familia y qué quizás aún estuviera por casa esperando a matarla a ella también.

- **Shhhhh Melinda ya, ya, cielo, mamá está aquí, ya está hija, no llores** (Melinda aún se agarraba con fuerte a su madre).

- **Venga hija, ya está, deja de llorar ¿Qué ha pasado?** (dijo Leo acariciándole la espalda como cuando era un bebé y tenía un cólico y no podía dormir).

- **Tuve una pesadilla snif nif y no había nadie en casa snif snif y pensé que os había llevado snif**

- **Cariño, es viernes, los viernes no estoy en **(dijo Piper hasta que fue interrumpida por su marido)

- **¿Nadie?** (preguntó un poco tenso Leo y miró hacia el piso de arriba)

- **No están** (dijo Paige que no notaba la presencia de los chicos. de repente todos se pusieron blancos. Hasta que Leo pudo notar la presencia de Chris muy flojita)

- **Chris, no está en la casa, pero está cerca.**

- **En casa de Peter **(dijo furiosa y entre dientes Piper. Leo agudizó el sentido).

- **Sí, en casa de los Robinson.**

- **Yo lo mato, juro que mato a tu hijo** (decía Piper enfadadísima),** mira que le dije que NO podía ir.**

- **Sí, después matamos a MI hijo **(dijo mirándola porque siempre que se portaban mal eran hijos de él y cuando se portaban bien eran hijos de ella). **¿Ahora hay que saber dónde está TU otro hijo?** (imitando a su esposa). **¿Sabes dónde vive Brenda?**

- **¿Crees que está con ella? ¡Pero si son las doce y media de la noche, la chica ya debe de estar durmiendo! **(Leo no quería decirle a su esposa lo que su hijo podía estar haciendo con su novia esas horas de la noche, Piper seguía viendo a Wyatt como su bebé, sin importar que el chico ya fuera más alto que ella).

- **Algo me dice que estará con ella ¿Dónde?**

- **Vive en el barrio, enfrente de la casa de los Weber, la casa del árbol ese tan grande.**

- **¿La higuera?**

- **Sí, ese. **

- **Vale, Paige, vuelve a casa, si te necesito ya te llamaré **(Leo le dijo agradecido a su cuñada).

- **Vale, pero tú llámame igualmente cuando los niños estén ya en casa **(le dijo Paige a su hermana y orbitó).

- **Acuesta a Melinda, yo voy a por los chicos.**

- **No los mates, quiero matarlos yo **(le dijo Piper medio en broma medio en serio).

- **No prometo nada.**

Leo salió de casa y fue caminando hasta casa de los Robinson era muy tarde, las luces ya estaban apagadas, pero igualmente picó al timbre. Tan cerca podía notar perfectamente la presencia de su hijo. El señor Robinson salió en bata y pijama a abrir la puerta.

- **¿Leo? ¿Todo va bien?**

- **Sí ¿Está Chris?** (aunque sabía la respuesta)

- **Sí, claro se acostaron hace un rato. Han estado como locos con lo de la serie esa. Pero pasa **(y lo hizo pasar).

- **No pidió permiso para venir** (dijo Leo sonando perdido).

- **Oh, vaya. Entiendo. Ahora lo llamo.**

- **¿Peter es así?**

- **No, Peter por ahora no , pero es cuestión de tiempo. Yo a su edad era un auténtico grano en el culo.**

- **No lo entiendo, no soy como mi padre, les dejamos ir mucho a su aire, su espacio, que dicen ellos. **

- **Son niños, Leo. No somos nosotros, lo hacemos lo mejor que podemos, pero ellos son chicos, y los chicos hacen este tipo de cosas, aunque no necesiten hacerlas **(le puso la mano en el hombro para darle apoyo moral). **Iré a buscarlo** (al cabo de unos minutos un Chris muy compungido bajaba las escaleras detrás del señor Robinson. De no estar el señor Robinson ahí Leo quizás sí que lo hubiera estrangulado. Pero Leo no era de los que resolvía los problemas en público).

- **Christopher** (dijo Leo y solo llamarlo por su nombre casi hace que el chico se mease encima).

- **Hola papá **(dijo muy flojito y sin levantar la mirada del suelo).

- **Despídete del señor Robinson, nos vamos a casa.**

- **Buenas noches, señor Robinson, siento las molestias.**

- **No pasa nada chico, sabes que puedes venir a casa siempre que quieras pero la próxima vez asegúrate que tus padres te han dado permiso ¿Eh? **(dijo con algo de simpatía por el chico).

- **Sí, señor** (Leo lo agarró fuerte por la nuca y salieron de casa de los Robinson).

- **Papá, yo...**

- **Tú has desobedecido a tu madre, tú has salido sin permiso, tú has salido de noche y tú has dejado a tu hermana sola, eso es lo que "tú" has hecho esta noche, Christopher** (dijo furioso Leo, que se hacía cruces que su hijo hubiera hecho todo eso por una maldita serie de televisión).

- **Lo siento** (dijo bajando la cabeza y llorando).

- **Guarda esas lágrimas hijo, porque cuando lleguemos a casa las vas a necesitar** (y Leo tiró en dirección contraria a la casa)

- **¿A dónde vamos? **(lo miró con miedo, quizás su padre planeara matarlo y esconder el cadáver)

- **A por tu hermano. **

- **Ah** (dijo muy seco)

- **Deduzco que por ese "ah" que ya sabías que no estaba en casa ¿No? **(Chris apretó fuerte los labios para ahogar un sollozo).** ¿Hacéis mucho esto? Me refiero a ¿Si tenéis por costumbre salir de casa en medio de la noche sin decir nada a nadie?**

- **Papá, te juro que yo nunca lo había hecho antes. Y no lo hubiera hecho, pero es que soy el único que nunca puede hacer nada de lo que le gusta.**

- **Mira hijo, eso no es cierto, ambos sabemos que tu madre y yo te dejamos hacer casi todo, y lo que no te dejamos hacer es porque es muy peligroso. Y definitivamente salir por la noche solo es muy peligroso. **

- **Peter solo vive 4 calles más abajo.**

- **Ni que viviera en la casa de al lado, hijo. Sabes que los viernes no podéis salir. Os necesitamos en casa porque vuestras tías y vuestra madre no están para protegeros, y la casa tiene hechizos potentes que repelen a los demonios y otros seres malvados. Así que, no hay salidas los viernes. Tú madre hoy mismo, delante de mí, te lo prohibió. ¡Y vas y tú, sales igualmente! Resto no tiene nada que ver con justo o injusto hijo. Esto es pura desobediencia **(Leo lo iba a amonestando mientras caminaban hacia la casa de Brenda, para cuando llegaron a casa de los Weber Chris ya lloraba a moco tendido. Leo se detuvo enfrente de la casa y percibió la presencia de su hijo. algo le decía que a diferencia de Chris si llamaba al timbre de los Weber y preguntaran por Wyatt no sabrían ni que su hijo estaba allí. Tampoco podía simplemente orbitar a la habitación de la chica y sacar a Wyatt de allí por la oreja. Así que decidió recurrir a la telepatía para decirle a su hijo que tenía exactamente 1 minuto para salir de allí y plantar su culo en la calle. Wyatt al oír su padre, dejó lo que estaba haciendo con Brenda en el acto. Eso sí que era una cortada de rollo en toda la regla. Y sacó la cabeza por la ventana y pudo ver a su padre más enfadado que nunca y a su hermano Chris llorando. Wyatt como pudo se excusó con Brenda y salió por la ventana, bajando por la higuera hasta el jardín de los Weber. Cuando estuvo frente a frente a su padre, Wyatt lo tuvo claro, estaba muerto).

- **Papá te lo puedo explicar **(dijo alzando las manos como si Leo fuera armado).

- **¿En serio? **(dijo Leo alzando una ceja) **Porque estoy deseando que me expliques que hacías en la habitación de tu novia en vez de en casa cuidando de tus hermanos como se te había dicho** (y Leo agarró por el bíceps a su hijo mayor sin soltar el agarre de la nuca de Chris y los llevó casi a rastras hasta casa. nada más abrir la puerta Piper los fulminó con la mirada). **Al salón, los dos** (dijo muy seco y los dos corrieron a sentarse en el sofá, mientras Leo y Piper cuchicheaban algo en la cocina).

- **¿Qué pasó?** (le preguntó flojito Wyatt a Chris)

- **No lo sé, papá vino a buscarme a casa de Peter y ya estaba así de enfadado.**

- **¿Fuiste a casa de Peter?** (dijo dándole un collejón a su hermano)

- **Aiii** (intentando no gritar)** y tú fuiste a casa de Brenda.**

- **Es distinto. Brenda es mi novia y yo soy mayor.**

- **Pues Peter es mi amigo y y…Peter es mi amigo.**

- **Mierda, por tu culpa estoy metido un lio de pelotas, estúpido **(le dijo Wyatt)

- **No, es culpa tuya. Si tú no te hubieras ido, yo tampoco y ahora papá no estaría cabreado.**

- **¿Papá? ¿Te preocupa papá? Macho, eres idiota. ¿Viste la cara de mamá? Eso es lo que debería preocuparte. **

- **No es la mano de mamá la que me da miedo.**

- **No, pero mamá normalmente es el abogado defensor, y esa cara era de todo menos de "abogado defensor". Papá nos va a matar y mamá le va a ayudar, idiota** (Chris se dio cuenta que su hermano llevaba razón y empezó a llorar de nuevo).** ¿Joder, Chris! No llores.**

- **No…papá me va a matar** (dijo intentando no llorar, Wyatt sabía que Chris llevaba razón su padre los iba a matar).

- **Mira, le diremos que yo te di permiso.**

- **Eso no funcionará, mamá siempre dice que lo que importa es lo que ellos digan no lo que tú digas.**

- **Lo sé, pero te irá mejor si ellos creen que yo te di permiso, que si saben que aprovechaste a que yo me fuera para largarte tú también y dejar solo a Melinda.**

- **¿Me va a pegar igualmente, no?**

- **Oh si** (dijo Wyatt flipando con la inocencia que a veces tenía su hermano). **Apuesta tu culo a que sí. Pero quizás solo use la mano si cree que fue todo cosa mía.**

- **Pero tú te la cargarás más aún.**

- **Venga, Chris, papá no puede cabrearse más conmigo. Me dejó al cargo de todos y me largué para estar con mi novia. Créeme, solo si hubiera matado alguien empeoraría mi situación.**

- **Pero te va a matar.**

- **¿Si quieres le decimos la verdad? Mi culo está muerto igualmente a mi no me viene de aquí ¿Sabes?**

- **¿Por qué?**

- **Porque papá me dejó al cargo, tío **

- **No, me refiero a qué ¿Porque me ayudas?**

- **Porque no soporto oír a las niñas lloriquear.**

- **Yo no soy una niña **(dijo poniendo morros)

- **Sí, sí que lo eres** (dijo metiéndose con su hermano. Wyatt no quería verlo llorar y tan asustado así que se metía con él para que no pensara en la zurra que estaba por llegar).

- **No, no lo soy. Y cuando papá te baje los pantalones tú vas a ser quien llore como una niña **(le dijo Chris enfadado).

- **Los dos vais a llorar como niñitas esta noche **(dijo Leo y los dos dieron un salto y se giraron para mirar a su padre)

- **¿Papá? Nos asustaste** (dijo Wyatt intentando sonar tranquilo)

- **Lo mismo podríamos decir nosotros. No puedo creerme que seáis tan estúpidos. De verdad, lo que no hacíais con 8 y 10 años, lo hacéis ahora con 13 y 15. Sabéis que no se puede salir cuando las embrujadas están de patrulla, lo sabéis muy bien, es una norma que lleva en esta casa desde el día en que naciste **(dijo mirando a Wyatt).** Y no solo habéis desobedecido esa norma sino que encima dejasteis a vuestra hermanita de 10 años sola. Sola en la noche, ¿Sabéis lo asustada que estaba? Se despertó y al ver que no había nadie pensó que nos habían matado a todos ¿Sabes cómo debe sentir una niña pequeña al creer eso? ¿Lo sabes Wyatt? ¿Y tú Chris, te lo imaginas? **(los dos bajaron al cabeza).

- **Papá, lo siento, no pensé que se despertara** (dijo Wyatt).

- **¡Me da igual que pensaras, hijo! La verdad es que prefiero no saberlo. Porque algo me dice que pensabas con la bragueta en vez de con la cabeza. Hijo, tienes 15 años, se supone que eres el mayor y que ya eres lo suficientemente responsable como para quedarte al cargo de tus hermanos. Pero por lo visto no, así que a partir de ahora los viernes vendrá alguien a vigilaros**

- **¿Qué? **(saltaron los dos a la vez) **no, no puedes. Papá, te juro que no vuelvo a hacerlo. papá es ridículo, papá tengo 15 años no puedes ponerme una niñera, papá… **(los dos empezaron a protestar como locos. Leo dejó que hablaran hasta el final. Se cruzó de brazos y simplemente dejó que hablaran hasta que se quedaron sin saliva).

- **¿Habéis acabado? **(preguntó Leo. Los chicos no dijeron nada) **en ese caso, hablaré yo. Nos habéis desobedecido y habéis dejado a vuestra hermana sola. No, hijos, después de esta noche ya no confío en vosotros dos. Y tardaré bastante en volver a hacerlo. Así que tendré que poner esa confianza en alguien más responsable, alguien mayor, vuestro abuelo vendrá los viernes a vigilaros **(Los dos se hundieron en el sofá el abuelo hacía ya dos años que no venía los viernes a hacerles de niñera).** Y no es debatible **(y con eso empezó a remangarse las mangas. Wyatt y Chris abrieron mucho los ojos y tragaron saliva, sabían lo que significaba ese gesto. El fin para sus traseros).

- **Papá, Chris, no tiene la culpa, yo le di permiso para ir a casa de Peter.**

- **Pero ni su madre ni yo se lo dimos, que somos los padres aquí, no tú. Chris, esquina **(dos comandos simples que implicaba un montón de problemas) **¿Christopher?** (dijo Leo al ver que su hijo no reaccionaba. Chris miró fijamente a su padre y con lágrimas de nuevo en los ojos, obedeció y se fue a una esquina a plantar su naricita en problemas) **Wyatt, pantalones y calzoncillos abajo.**

- **Papá, por favor, déjame al menos los calzoncillos, si total, me va doler igual.**

- **Wyatt, he dicho** (dijo puntualizando cada sílaba) **pantalones y calzoncillos abajo ¿Te los he de bajar yo?** (Wyatt resopló y lo fulminó con la mirada pero se bajó las pantalones y los calzoncillos hasta los tobillos. Una vez estuvieron abajo los pantalones y calzoncillos Leo lo agarró por el brazo y se sentó en el sofá donde antes habían estado sentados los chicos y puso a Wyatt sobre sus rodillas). **Hijo te aseguro que después de está zurra te lo vas a pensar dos veces antes de desobedecernos y de dejar solos a tus hermanos cuando se te ha pedido que los vigiles. No me importa que estés enamorado y que tengas novia, tienes unas responsabilidades con esta familia y si te comprometes a hacer algo, lo haces **(y con eso Leo empezó a castigar el blancucho trasero de su hijo mayor. Wyatt gruñía y se retorcía porque su padre había empezado duro des de un buen principio. Pero Leo agarró la correo de Wyatt y le dio 4 correazos y le dijo que sino se estaba quieto continuaría con la correa. Wyatt dejó de forcejear con su padre y se dio por vencido. Leo le estaba zurrando y no pararía hasta que se diera por satisfecho. La satisfacción de Leo llegó casi a la par del colapso de Wyatt. Justo cuando Wyatt olvidó su edad y su porte de "hijo perfecto" y empezó a llorar y balbucear papi lo siento papi perdóname. Leo dio por acabada la zurra. Y empezó a acariciar el pelo de su hijo para que se calmara y dejara de llorar. Tan punto el llanto hubo cesado. Leo le dio un toquecito en la espalda para que se pusiera de píe).** A la esquina** (ordenó Leo. Wyatt fue a subirse los pantalones y calzoncillos y Leo le picó la mano. Wyatt lo miró incrédulo y si padre le echó una mirada de esas que dice "voy muy en serio, muchacho". Wyatt resopló con demasiada actitud para gusto de Leo que le dio una palmada fuerte en el trasero y repitió al orden)** Wyatt, a la esquina.**

En cuanto Wyatt se fue a la esquina, Chris sabía que era cuestión de segundos que su culo no siguiera el mismo destino que el de su hermano. Así que cuando su padre lo llamó, no dio el típico respingo de susto, solo se giró lentamente. Chris llevaba casi toda la noche llorando. No es que fuera un llorón, es que realmente su padre tenía una mano muy dura. Y por culpa del Chris del futuro, su padre solía ser más intransigente con él que con sus hermanos. Con Wyatt era más desconfiado, es decir que lo tenía bastante vigilado, ya saben el típico "¿Dónde vas? ¿Con quién? Hasta que hora? Quienes son sus padres? Que notas saca? ¿Cuánto hace que lo conoces? De qué?. En la vida de Wyatt todo era un continuo interrogatorio. Para Chris era un poco diferente su padre solo lo tenía bien atado, es decir, a él no le permitían acercarse a la magia lo más mínimo, decía que quería ahorrarle la tentación. Chris sentía rabia por el Chris del futuro porque él jamás había luchado con demonios, jamás había ido al inframundo y jamás había luchado contra su padre. Y aun así tenía que lidiar con las consecuencias de todo eso. a veces le entraban ganas de hacer todas esas cosas solo porque si ya estaba pagando por ello al menos haberse divertido en el proceso. Pero ese Chris a diferencia del Chris del futuro tenía miedo de que lo pillaran. Aquel había sido la primera vez que había desobedecido a sus padres de una forma tan flagrante y no le había salido precisamente bien.

- **Christopher** (con eso Chris ya sabía que tenía que hacer, demasiadas veces había visto a su hermano por desobediente y demasiadas veces se había visto él por contestón. Chris tragó saliva y salió de la esquina se fue hacia el sofá y se bajó los pantalones y se colocó sobre el regazo de su padre) **buen intento **(y lo ayudó a levantarse de nuevo y él mismo le bajó la ropa interior y lo volvió a colocar sobre sus rodillas). **Christopher estamos muy decepcionados contigo. Sabes perfectamente que los viernes no puedes salir, tu madre está fuera y no hay nadie que os proteja, solo queda la casa y todos los hechizos que hay de protección. Además cuando tu madre o yo te decimos que no puedes hacer una cosa esperamos que seas lo suficientemente maduro para poder confiar en que no lo harás. Y ya no eres un niño pequeño hijo. Me sorprende que dejaras a tu hermana pequeña sola y te fueras tan fresco. Sé que dejé a tu hermano al cargo, lo sé, él es el mayor y era su responsabilidad. Pero Melinda también es tu hermana pequeña, no solo de Wyatt. Y es hora que empieces actuar como su hermano mayor, porque hijo tú ya no tienes 10 años.**

- **Papá, lo siento, lo siento, juro que no pensé en Melinda.**

- **Ese es el problema, ninguno de los dos lo hizo. Tenéis suerte que Melinda no sea tan melodramática como tú, son ahora mismo estaría llorando porque sus hermanitos se olvidaron de ella** (dijo un poco más alto para que Wyatt también lo escuchase).** Si vuestra hermana no os idolatrara como lo hace y no pensara que todo lo que hacéis es superguay, ahora aparte de en graves problemas tendríais que lidiar con una niñita dolida ¿eso es lo que queréis?**

- **No, papá, de verdad que no.**

- **Pues andad con ojos, porque al igual que vosotros, Melinda está creciendo y ya empieza a darse cuenta de muchas cosas. Lo digo no solo por vuestro vocabulario y comportamiento delante de ella, sino porque parecéis haber hecho una especie de club de solo chicos y eso no es así. En esta casa somos CINCO. No solo dos ¿Entendisteis?**

- **Sí, papá** (dijeron los dos)

- **Ahora que he dejado esto claro, acabemos ya con esto y a la cama. Mañana va a ser un día muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy largo.**

Y con eso sabían que su padre tenía planeado toneladas de tareas desagradecidas para ellos. Y Leo sin más palabras empezó a zurrar el trasero de Wyatt que berreaba como un loco y pedía ayuda a todos, a su madre a su hermano a sus tías a al ejército, santa Claus… Leo le calentó bien calentado el trasero hasta dejarlo de una tonalidad roja intensa. A diferencia de Wyatt, que cuando lo zurraban se concentraba en aguantar el dolor estoicamente y cerraba casi todos su sentidos. Leo solía amonestar a Chris mientras lo zurraba, porque Chris sí que escuchaba, escuchaba y hablaba. Bueno más bien gritaba. Pero Chris llegaba a una especie de catarsis cuando su padre lo castigaba, parecía que si oído mejoraba y su gusto por las buenas maneras también se agudizaba. Por no hablar de la sensibilidad, y no solo la de su trasero. Leo también esperó a que el chico se hubiera clamado antes de ayudarlo a ponerse de pie y a vestirse. Una vez Chris estuvo de píe frente a él, balbuceando las últimas disculpas. Los mandó a los dos a la cama de una palmada, más dura de las que solía darles para mandarlos a la cama. Y cuando estaban ya subiendo las escaleras. Leo los miró y se preguntó cuándo se habían hecho tan grandes sus hijos. Si solo hacía dos días que los columpiaba en el parque. Ya hora estaba allí dándoles una zurra por salir de noche sin permiso, uno para verse con la novia y el otro para salir con un amigo (vale era ir a cuatro calles más abajo para ver la y tele, pero por ahí se empieza). El tiempo pasaba tan deprisa, pensó Leo, en menso de 2 años Chris tendría la misma edad que tenía el Chris del futuro cuando tuvo que tomar la decisión de viajar al pasado para salvar a Wyatt y a su familia. Leo miraba a Wyatt y a Chris y se hacía cruces que esos dos niños fueran los mismo que cruzaron el portal. No lo eran, sus hijos eran tan inocentes comparados con aquellas versiones de ellos del futuro. Quería a sus hijos, fueran como fuesen, peor se alegraba que la zurra de esa noche fuera por algo tan normal como escaparse para ver a una novia o un amigo, en vez de ser por bajar al inframundo para cazar demonios.

FIN


End file.
